


[Podfic] Your Kind of Idiot

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bucky doesn't fall from the train, Steve has company when he wakes up in the twenty-first century, and neither of them knows how to talk about their feelings unless they're about to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Your Kind of Idiot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Your Kind of Idiot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744628) by [dirtybinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtybinary/pseuds/dirtybinary). 



> Thanks to the amazing dirtybinary for permission to record.

*Higher quality soundfile now available, as of July 1, 2017!

 **Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0BzfPzkLrkqkpR1R3dWVJREo5dTA/view?usp=sharing) (26 MB)

 **Length:** 28:32


End file.
